Marvin the Martian
Marvin The Martian is one of the main antagonists of the Looney Tunes '' franchise, created, much like Yosemite Sam, out of the need to make a challenging foe for the ever-tricky rabbit known as Bugs Bunny. While Elmer Fudd was considered too dim-witted to be a threat, Wile E. Coyote was just a predator, Taz was overly ravenous, and Yosemite Sam was quickly becoming just as hopeless, the creators of ''Looney Tunes ''felt the time had come for Bugs Bunny to meet a new kind of villain altogether, a villain who is both very clever and who posed a true threat. Thus the alien menace known as Marvin The Martian was born, being a more calculating and dangerous opponent than those that came before him he nevertheless found himself defeated in the end by Bugs Bunny - though due to his popularity he returned and has stayed on as one of the Looney Tune's most popular villains, appearing in many cartoons and films as well as countless merchandise, Marvin has even been adopted as the mascot of a few NASA vehicles among other things. Marvin is depicted as a strange humanoid dressed in a vaguely Roman-style suit with a pair of oversized sneakers, this designed was chosen due to Mars being the name of the Roman god of war and has served him well as it makes him stand out from the crowd as a distinctive villain. Chuck Jones, who directed most of his shorts, stated that he based Marvin's blank black face on black ants, which he found scary. In the Movies Marvin has appeared in ''Space Jam '' but was not a villain, rather a referee, however in the second Looney Tunes movie (''Looney Tunes: Back In Action) he was back to being a villain, while serving Mr. Chairman of the ACME corporation (who is the main antagonist of the second film) and releasing various aliens like the Daleks in Area 52. He served as one of the five tertiary antagonists, the others being Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, and Taz. Duck Dodgers He also appeared in the 2003 animated series Duck Dodgers as one of the chief antagonists, and under the name of the 'Martian Commander X-2, '''serving for the Martian Queen. He also serves as a rival to the power hungry Martian General Z-9, who once betrayed both him and the Queen in an attempt to rule both Mars and Earth under his iron fist. He had no shirt. Gallery Images_(39).jpg|Marvin the Martian pose Marvin_2.jpg|Marvin the Martain as Martian Commander X-2 in Duck Dodgers MV5BMTgwMTI2NTgwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTgzNzc2. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Marvin with Mr. Chairman 12483769334_d7965cc54c_n.jpg|Marvin, as he appears in ''The Looney Tunes Show Fearsome five.jpg Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Aliens Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mascots Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Comedic Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hegemony Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Trickster Category:Time-Travellers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Singing Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:In love villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Comedy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Crossover Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Affably Evil Category:Immortals Category:Cheater Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Crackers Category:Blackmailers Category:Trap Master Category:Old Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Honorable Villains Category:Vandals Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sociopaths Category:Fearmongers Category:Rivals Category:Robot Pilots Category:Stalkers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Usurper Category:Strategic Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Telepaths Category:Oppressors Category:Envious Villains Category:Dictator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Gaolers Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Warmonger Category:Dark Knights Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Henchmen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Teleporters Category:Xenophobes Category:Monster Master Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Evil Creator Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Bombers Category:Mad Doctor Category:Swordsmen Category:Hunters Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Slaveholders Category:Slavedrivers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Enforcer Category:Shieldmen Category:Man-Hunters Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mass Murderer